


危险（连萧）b站视频配文

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	危险（连萧）b站视频配文

危险（连萧）

看到群里的小伙伴说斯德哥尔摩，这可不是斯德哥尔摩啊（笑哭），这里的设定是小狼被强，但不知道是谁，后来遇到温柔对待的连城璧，爱上了他，当然腹黑心机连城璧会把这个秘密永远放在心里。

蒙眼捆绑play，慎入

月影婆娑，在枝叶间投下一地斑驳。  
连城璧站在树屋外面，已经站了很久很久。  
他也不明白，自己会如此冲动的来到这个地方，看起来一点也不像素日里冷静自持的连城璧。  
月光皎皎，仿若那人雪白的臂膀，连城璧定了定神，终于踏出了脚步。  
世间束缚居多，快意一场又何妨。  
萧十一郎正在沉睡，他睡的很香，因为这里是树屋，一个偏僻的人迹罕至的地方。  
他一向是警觉的，然而因最近偷盗京城九龙杯被大内密探屡屡追捕的缘故，激战之间受了不轻的伤。  
逃跑和疗伤已经耗尽了他所有的力气，所以他一点也没有发现入侵者的逼近，直到双手被制住。  
你谁啊？干什么？  
萧十一郎被压在身上沉重的物体弄醒了，他睁开迷茫的双眼，忍不住开口道。  
但来人还是不急不缓的把他的双手扣到身后捆缚起来，又取出一条帕子，将他的眼睛也蒙住。  
萧十一郎本能的感觉到了不对劲，他恶狠狠的盯着来人，然而直到双眼被蒙住，黑暗的环境也无法让他认清对方的面孔。  
萧十一郎禁不住有些瑟缩，他素来大胆，可今夜的遭遇却超乎他的想象，目不能视让他的身体变得越发敏感。  
尤其是一个温热的呼吸在脖颈之间流连，更是让那平滑的肌肤战栗起来，微微颤抖。  
别这样！放开我！  
萧十一郎惊惶的大叫，可对方却越发放肆，将自己的嘴唇印上了那纤薄的唇。  
连城璧痴迷的吻住了萧十一郎，那样的热烈和急切，手下却一刻不停的解开身底下的衣物。  
萧十一郎被突如其来的袭击弄懵了，他一向清高，即便与花魁嬉戏也不过是贴贴唇瓣而已，何曾有过这样灼热的吻。  
对方横冲直撞的舌仿佛要卷走口中所有津液般那样的疯狂，萧十一郎想狠狠的咬下去。  
可对方却及时退出了，让措不及防的萧十一郎不小心咬到了自己的舌头。  
好疼！  
萧十一郎忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，疼痛让他一时顾不上其余，直到冷冽的气息袭上胸口才让他反应过来。  
连城璧慢条斯理的解尽了萧十一郎的衣物，那莹莹如玉的身躯，即便在黑暗中也像是在发光一样。  
连城璧的眼眸越发的深邃和危险，他眯了眯眼睛，抚上了那色作淡红，如樱似豆的凸起。  
放开我！放开我！我可是男人啊。  
萧十一郎禁不住想哭，他混迹青楼，也知道一些达官贵人喜欢玩弄那些扭扭捏捏的小馆，但他没有想到，有人会对他有这样的兴趣。  
连城璧已俯下身去，用灵活的舌来挑逗起那青涩的红珠，双手在这白皙光滑的身上游走，感受到了从未有过的满足。  
萧十一郎已说不出话来，他不明白自己会那么敏感，不过是一点点刺激，他已忍不住要发出羞耻的声音。  
但他紧紧的咬住了嘴唇，独有的自尊让他不想在对方面前展现软弱。  
啊！别！别这样！  
萧十一郎终于忍不住开口了，在对方的手一路往下，抚上那沟壑间某物的时候。  
连城璧攫住了那物，随后不轻不重的抚弄起来，唇舌也在胸口不断亲吻吮吸，萧十一郎怎能经受这样的刺激，过于疲惫的身体让他一时半刻便已释放。  
萧十一郎已无力挣扎，荒谬的事实和高chao后的躯体让他整个人变得软绵绵的，根本无法抵抗。  
直到对方沾着浊液叩开了那紧紧咬合的穴口，他才如梦初醒。  
不！不要！  
萧十一郎想要反抗，可柔软若棉的身体却生不出一丝一毫的力气，反被对方视为欲拒还迎的情趣。  
连城璧耐心的开拓着，细细加入一指，又是一指，那隙缝经反复揉捏，终于能容下三根手指。  
连城璧眸光一暗，抬起那双线条完美的腿，把自己早已勃发的硕大一点点的埋入了对方的体内。  
萧十一郎清晰感受到了对方进入的触感，胀痛之余甚至能触到其上突突乱跳的青筋，他不耐这样的屈辱，张着嘴，禁不住轻轻喘息。  
连城璧看着那微微张开朱红的唇，忍不住凑了过去，他的吻是那样的轻柔，身下的动作却是那样的剧烈。  
萧十一郎感觉自己像只小船一样，在大海的风浪中不停的颠簸回旋，过度的刺激让他终于脱力晕了过去。  
这一夜异样的漫长，每每萧十一郎被弄醒时，总是发现噩梦似乎无休无止般没有结束的时候，对方总是非常有耐心的肆意碾磨和冲刺，而自己只能被动的承受和接纳。  
而当他触到某处让萧十一郎忍不住收紧内壁，脚趾都蜷起的时候，更是恶意的连连侵袭，急剧的快感让萧十一郎以为自己快要死去。  
终于天亮了，连城璧看着身下昏死过去的萧十一郎，吻了吻那苍白的唇，轻轻的说：等我。  
然而等他再次重返树屋时，却惊讶的发现，树屋已荒废许久，那个人，再也没有回来过。

脑洞小剧场之危险篇  
小狼婚后某日整理东西，发现了一个白帕子，看起来非常眼熟。  
“哎，连城璧，这个怎么好像我以前一件衣服上的布料啊。”  
小狼疑惑的问，心里写满了问号。  
连城璧连忙把帕子收进了口袋，漫不经心的说：“不是，你看错了。”  
他随手搂过小狼的肩膀向外走去：“最近梨园有场新戏叫《凰求凤》，我们去看戏吧。”  
“好啊，正好在家也无聊。”  
小狼不疑有他的答应了，口中还在喃喃真的很眼熟之类的话，连城璧拭了拭额头上的冷汗，心想：有个不会刨根问底的老婆实在太好了！

完结


End file.
